It's Impossible
by imscout
Summary: Sometimes a puppy can be too loyal. Porn with plot! *Stand alone chapter coming after. (Porn w/o plot)
1. to Run Without Taking a Step

"I have to stay another day, the producer doesn't like it," Minako sighs and raises a hand to her forehead in an effort to quell her impending headache. It has been a hard enough day and now she is tasked with telling Rei she would be delaying their reunion yet another day. She had been away for over a year on her world tour only visiting twice, the latest being four months ago. Even then it had only been for a short while.

"I'm sorry. It'll be over soon," Rei is using that reassuring tone that Minako had learned is really for her own sake. Typical Rei to act like she is calm and kept together when they both know this is tearing her apart. Minako knows that as self sufficient as Rei is, and claims she is, Minako is her rock and she is in a well concealed turbulence without her.

"I told Saitou-san I'm not going again. I think the world has had enough of Aino Minako for the next century. Artists retire from live performances all time. I can just stay home and produce music there. He threw a fit," Minako recounts the overly heated argument she had with her manager earlier today.

"Are you sure this is what you want. It's poor judgement to make a big decision in this mindset. I know you're upset but this is your livelihood," Rei is surprised to say the lease. In their youths Minako would only talk about how she was going to become an idol and sing for her fans. Her entire career is driven by her fans and she does her best to spoil them. Even in the infancy of her fame she made sure to spend as much time with her small fanbase as possible.

"Reiko, you, you are my livelihood. I can't spend another year without you. If I don't stop now, then when? You are the most important person to me," Minako is on the verge of pleading Rei to let her come back home.

Rei remained silent not wanting to be the persuading reason Minako chose one way or another.

"Alright. I'll see you on Thursday, no excuses. I love you," she knows Rei isn't going to budge on the subject so they might as well leave it at that. And ever the cheeky one, Minako figures that if she leaves the conversation and Rei wanting more the other girl would realize just how much she needs Minako at home with her.

"I'll see you then. Minako." Rei releases a tentative breath as she lowers the phone making sure the call is terminated. The calls she shares with Minako remind her just how much of each other's lives they miss. Rei isn't even sure she's the same person she was when Minako left for the tour a year ago. Even though she speaks to her the most of any of their old group of friends Rei is sure this is the least she's ever spoken to the idol since meeting her. Minako has to work harder to stay current, fighting younger idols for the spotlight, fighting to keep her once loyal fans. She can't afford the luxury of time anymore. Rei has grown increasingly self sufficient and reclusive. Constantly surrounded by the riches of her lover, she began to loathe the attention brought by house staff, overly expensive possessions, and the constant reminder that the bargaining chip for her to accept this lifestyle was five thousand miles away. Everything in the house either belongs to Minako or was a gift to her from Minako. Despite the idols insistent badgering that Rei was an equal stakes owner to everything she had bought, Rei would never accept it.

Throwing a plain white shirt and jeans into a gym bag Rei slings the bag over her shoulder and makes out the door. She tells the head of their staff that she is leaving for a few days but that Minako would be returning on Thursday so their services won't be needed until then. She takes the lift down to the garage and sighs as she views the expansive lineup of cars the couple has amassed over the few years they have been together. Minako doesn't even know how to drive. It hadn't really been either one of their ideas to purchase so many cars but Saito-san, Minako's manager, insisted that Minako stop using public transportation so he had her hire a chauffeur. And an entire line of luxury sports cars. Rei was glad she was publicly unaffiliated with Minako and could continue transporting herself as she saw economically fit. However, once they moved far off the bus route Rei was left with no other option but to drive the cars or use the chauffeur. She, Minako, Saito-san, and the chauffeur knew she would never take the latter so they became her and Minako's cars. Although regressing slightly, Minako is never home to ride in the cars so in reality they are Rei's.

Deciding on the least extravagant of all the vehicles, also the one she drove the most, she grabs the keys and slides into the driver's seat of a flaming red Nissan GT-R. The car would be a bit obscene sitting on the street at the location she's heading so she decides to give Haruka-san a quick call to see if it would be alright that she parks at their house for a bit.

"Rei-chan! Coming to drop off a present for me?" Haruka chides giddily.

"Mou, Haru-san would it be wrong to believe that you actually want to see me anymore?" Rei rolls her eyes knowing Haruka can't see but smiles as well knowing it was all in jest.

"Of course I want to see you!" Haruka belts over the phone loud enough to leave Rei reeling. "-r car," she adds knowing Rei is far enough from the phone to miss it.

"Hai hai, whatever I'll be there in an hour. Just be ready."

Rei shifts the car into gear and speeds towards Haruka and Michiru's mansion. The drive is pleasant since both she and Haurka live outside of the city, she is able to take mostly back roads to get there avoiding any city traffic. Most of the drive is spent leaving their property. The house is set on the cliffside far off the public road. The windows in their bedroom face a glistening city cross the water. It was Rei's only request when choosing the location for the house.

Arriving at Haruka's, Rei parks the car in the garage, throws the keys in the cupholder and makes her way into the house.

"Haru-san I'm here. Are you ready?" Rei calls into the empty foyer.

"They're 'playing'," Hotaru comments flatly descending the stairs.

"Ugh I told her I'd be here in exactly an hour, exactly an hour ago. Typical."

"Where you trying to go this time? I can take you there," Hotaru shrugs trying to play down how excited she is to drive Rei's car. A slight smile slips through anyway.

"The shrine."

"Alright let's ride!" Hotaru laughs at herself then starts skipping towards the garage. "Which car should we take!?" There is no mistaking that Hotaru is Haruka's kid. She gets almost as excited as the racer to drive the various fancy cars. She had been long awaiting the day she could start driving legally.

"Whichever you want I suppose," Rei grimaces knowing full well that Hotaru would choose the one she drove here. Which is also the exact opposite of the reason she decides to park at Haruka's; so that her grandfather wouldn't know how lavish her lifestyle really is. At least Hotaru would be driving so she could just lie and tell him that it's Haruka's.

"Yours?" Of course.

"That's fine," Rei slides into the passenger seat and buckles herself in.

"This is so cool Rei-san you should go to the shrine more often," Hotaru says laughing while adjusting the seat.

"Maybe you should just fight Haruka-papa for the chance to drive it while I'm away, no?"

"Ah, she doesn't like it when I adjust all her seats. Then she knows I was driving the cars," Hotaru makes a guilty face.

"Then just put them all back and she won't know."

"Rei-san you're so smart. Do you trick Minako-san like this too?"

"Like your papa, she's not hard to trick," Rei says with mirth remembering all of the times she fooled her gullible lover.

"Is she coming back soon? I miss her! I know she's living her dream out there making so many people happy but do you think she'll remember to come visit?" Hotaru always loves the time she spends with the blonde idol since they are both silly and could get into all sorts of trouble.

"I know she'll come visit when she returns, I'll make sure of it. I don't know when she'll be coming back though," Rei hides the small grimace at the thought of Minako's arrival that she would subsequently be missing.

"I hope it's soon. Why didn't she come back after the tour was over?"

"Her manager wants her to record some new music videos overseas since she hasn't released anything since she's been on tour for so long." Rei would really prefer not to touch on the subject since it is the exact reason she's fleeing their home.

"What's wrong with Japan! They're going to make her forget where her home is," Hotaru is really worked up of this which surprises Rei to see the impact that her absence has on others besides herself.

"I know Hotaru, I feel the same way. But it's her career and she does it because she loves it," Rei blinks away the tears that threaten to fall. She doesn't even know why she's crying. Minako is going to make her own choice but Rei feels like it is her fault Minako stays away for so long. She always pushes Minako to fulfill her dreams no matter the cost. Rei has always reassured her that she would always be there when she came back. That Minako would be missing more by not taking every opportunity she could. That was before Rei noticed the change in herself and the change in Minako.

Rei is sadder, she stopped finding solace in the repetition of her daily life a long time ago. It wasn't for anything. When she used to live at the shine she knew the efforts she put in everyday meant something to her grandfather, to the people that visited the shine, and to the place where she grew up. Now she's just someone's housewife. Someone that hasn't physically been home in months, mentally in years. When did she become the person who waits around for someone else to please her?

Minako is more tense. She used to be the carefree girl who would laugh at bad jokes and eat too much ice cream. She would sing when she felt like it, for her friends and self alike. Now she worries about everything. She is always stressed and prone to overreact. And not in the way she used to about seeing a celebrity she was particularly fond of that day. She assumes the worst and has been having panic attacks at the thought of something being slightly amiss. She is not the girl that Rei kissed goodbye.

Taking that as a cue to change the subject Hotaru decides to talk about school until they arrive at the shine.

"Arigatou Hota-chan," Rei opens the door as the car is rolling to a stop to minimize the time the car is seen sitting in front of the shine.

"No problem Rei-san. See you when you come back," Hotaru snaps and speeds off.

Standing at the bottom of the steps Rei looks up and groans.

"Ojichan! Is it really necessary to wait for me up there every time I come back?" Rei is yelling from the street but she's sure her grandfather can't hear her.

Climbing the steps she stops in front of the man when she reaches the top.

"Haruka?" / "Haruka." Both Rei and her grandfather say at the same time. She can always tell what he is about to say. She hopes one day he'll stop asking. "It would be improper for a priestess to indulge in such profligate possessions.

"Why are you back mago? I can assume it's not to lecture me on expectations of priestesses. What is troubling you this time?" her grandfather always pries.

"It's nothing. Can't I just enjoy seeing you?" Rei is now really hoping he will some asking someday.

"You say that every time. Let's stop wasting an old man's breath. Why didn't you bring along that famous wife of yours. She'll bring a lot of business. It'll help me live longer," he laughs quietly.

"She's not my wife. Anyway the shine is doing fine. You have enough help around here to open another shine," Rei sighs observing the people bustling about the once quiet grounds.

"Usually when one proposes, the couple marries, no?"

"Do you remember being at the wedding Ojichan?" Rei says flatly.

"Thinking about it now, it was quite rude not to invite your only family member to your happiest day."

"She didn't really propose," Rei rolls her eyes and starts heading inside before she really get irritated. "And I didn't really say yes." She whispers the last part to herself.

One of the new mikos is inside making dinner when she notices the Priestess has returned. It is an odd situation since Rei doesn't exactly live at the shrine anymore, thus she shouldn't exactly be the Priestess of the shine however Rei's grandfather had insisted she have the position well before he hired any new help. Typically Rei only returns to clear her mind so it follows that most of the mikos are wary of her and her constant brooding attitude. She's sure they would be beside themselves if only they knew it is her regular attitude. Maybe it's for the best the Priestess doesn't live at the shine.

Rei arrives in her room and tosses the bag onto the bed. As if the drive over here dancing around Hotaru's questions wasn't bad enough her grandfather reminded her of the guilt she carries from not accepting Minako's proposal the last time she was home. Coming back to the shrine is supposed to be helping her clear her mind not make it worse. Her shine visits have been more frequent since she started having doubts about her relationship with Minako and her grandfather has been even more pushy than before. She might as well tell him the truth some time or another, especially since she isn't planning on leaving this time.

While everyone else is preparing for dinner Rei prepares herself to tell her grandfather and the rest of the mikos that she is planning on moving back into the shrine and filling her role as Head Priestess. She runs over the script in her head, hoping it is enough to quell the confusion it will cause. For a brief moment the thought of Minako and the rest of her friends pops into her head. It's clearly unwelcome as she hasn't even begun to fathom what she would tell them. But they will find her at the shine the second something is amiss. Especially Minako coming back to an empty house. But before anything, she has to get permission from her grandfather to move back in. She reminds herself to take one task at a time.

Having hyped herself up she takes her seat at the table. Across from her grandfather and next to the two mikos working the night shift Rei shifts restlessly.

"I want to move back in," she blurts without context. So much for the script.

The first reactions are immediate. The miko to her right stops slurping her soup and stares at her while the other quickly grabs her soup and avoids all eye contact. Rei decides she like the one on the left better. Seconds later Rei's grandfather sighs softly but says nothing.

"Well?" she's getting impatient and the scowl is starting to set in. The miko on the right finally has the decency to look away.

"Mago, why didn't you tell me the last time something was wrong, or the time before? Or the time even before that one? You don't make decisions like this on a whim. I know you too well." A staring contest between the two has begun. Rei definitely knew where she got her stubborn streak from. Her grandfather is not going to let this one go easily.

"It wasn't a problem before Ojichan."

"You only come here when there is a problem."

"I come here when I want to see you, you're not getting any younger."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I can't see her anymore."

"How did she take it?"

"Very well."

"That is your problem. You cannot stay in the shrine as a sinner."

"I won't do it."

"Your head is very mature but your heart is not."

"Ojichan please?"

"How long?"

"Thursday."

"Until then."

"Yes Ojichan," Rei hastily retreated to her room. Her grandfather was certainly right about knowing her too well. He saw right through her lies, not that she told them intending for him to believe her. It was more of a code than anything else.

Her grandfather stands up and makes his way out of the room as well, leaving just the two mikos wondering what events just transpired. Whenever the two speak about something serious they leave a vacuum of information in their wake. Yet somehow this has been the most informative conversation they ever had the good fortune to overhear. Rei is extremely private and never lets any personal information slide. Only based on the conversation they just heard it seems to them Rei is having issues with another girl so she's a sinner? If anyone were to listen to the two speak for the first time they would think they were speaking in tongues. Hidden meanings were laced into every sentence.

Thursday is two days away so Rei finds herself with time to spare. She makes a list of things she has to do by Thursday.

1\. Hide from Minako for the rest of her life

2\. Hide from everyone else for the rest of her life

Why is she so scared? Sure she's scared to break it off with Minako, but what had even lead her to this point of running away from her problems? She thinks of why she's doing what she doing first. She is tired of waiting for something to happen. She can't just live her life around Minako's schedule, be at her every beckon and call. Then she thinks of why she ran away instead of trying to work it out. She feels like she doesn't know Minako anymore. The Minako she knew never would have proposed. Whatever they had before she left, worked. Minako was scared of commitment and Rei had just flat out refused to belong to another person so they had agreed to not marry. The Minako that came home four months ago was almost desperate to tie the knot and have a tangible reminder of what they shared. As if she wasn't sure she could trust her feelings anymore. Secondly, Rei is scared as shit to break Minako's heart. Maybe that is reason number one behind why she ran. If she never has to see Minako's face after she left her, she would carry less guilt. But that is a fruitless effort. They have known each other for years. Well overlapping the time when the shine was half of Rei's existence, her job as a miko. Minako would find her here immediately.

Rei decides to just let Minako find her here and let the situation play as it may. This is one of the few times Rei would not have a plan. She could not predict or school her emotions enough to plan how their reunion would go. She suddenly felt the urge to pray.


	2. To See With My Eyes Closed

As Minako rides the lift from the garage to the living room she can only think about Rei. She misses everything about the other girl. They had separated the last time on a rocky foot but Minako is sure everything will work out this time. Maybe Rei wasn't ready to marry her four months ago but after thinking everything over, maybe she's come around and changed her mind.

Minako already has everything she wants to do when she walks in the room, planned out. She will have her personal chef make something special while the other staff are preparing the most romantic evening either of them have ever experienced. A steamy rose petal bath, a long stargazing session in front of the firepit on the balcony, and freshly pressed sheets for whatever may come afterwards. Or whomever.

The elevator seems to be taking longer than usual, Minako is sure it's driving her mad. Finally when the door opens she sees not exactly who she expected, but it's still a welcome sight. She really didn't think that Rei would sit in front of the elevator door all day anyway so she's not surprised raven hair isn't the first thing she sees.

"Teris-kun hello," Minako nods accepting his assistance with her luggage.

"Minako-sama how have you been?"

"I'm well thank you, would you happen to know where my girlfriend is?" Minako asks poking her nose into the empty living room.

"I haven't seen her in two days ma'am," he says curtly.

"Um," WHAT, Minako's heart stops, she's screaming on the inside. Rei hasn't been here for two days and didn't tell her! If Minako were thinking more rationally would have realized Rei has been going out for as long as she pleases for the last year without alerting Minako. Sure this time Minako was returning but it just had to be out of habit? "What?"

"I don't believe that she is here."

"Okay yeah I got that, where did she go?" Minako is distressed. She doesn't know any of the facts yet but she is sure this is going to kill her.

"I do not know ma'am."

"Who does!" there's something wrong with Minako now. She's having a panic attack, again. This never used to happen before the tour.

"I believe she told the head of staff. Shall I call her for you?"

"Just do it!" Minako is hyperventilating.

Seconds later a short stout woman comes bustling into the foyer. Minako is curled in a ball on the floor oblivious to her presence.

"She would like to know where Rei-san has gone," Teris takes a deep breath and motions to Minako lying on the floor.

"Minako-sama Rei-san left Tuesday evening, she didn't specify where she was going, only that she'd be gone for a few days."

"That's not good enough. I have to find her. I need a driver!" Minako bolts upright and makes her way back down the elevator.

Somehow the ride feels impossibly longer this time. Minako is too far gone but tries to get her breathing under control anyway. She begs herself to think rationally. Where would Rei go? Did she really mean a few days meaning a few days or a few days meaning whenever or later or never? Would the Rei she knows ever do something like this? Minako is sure that Rei would never leave her. She was completely natural on the phone the other night right? Minako thinks about the other night, she called Rei the other night, Tuesday night. The night Rei left. Rei left right after Minako told her she was coming back on Thursday! Minako clutches her heart to try to slow the beating. It's no use she's spiraling. And Rei isn't even here to tell her it's happening.

The driver is standing at the entrance of the garage when Minako arrives.

"Ma'am where to?"

"I-I don't know" Minako starts crying. Realizing that her efforts to rationalize were for naught. Realizing that she knows nothing about Rei anymore. "Where did she go?" she asks more to herself, although her driver hears.

"May I suggest we look at the gps of the vehicle?"

"You can see that," the small glimmer of hope breaks Minako out of her thoughts, for the most part.

"Security decided it would be best should something happen."

"Okay let's look then! Hurry!"

Motioning for Minako to come view his phone he pulls up a map detailing the most current location of each car in their fleet.

"It seems the Nissan has been departed this location five minutes ago. It has been there since Rei's departure."

"Haruka's… Can you take me there!"

"We could try to intercept the vehicle if you would like."

"Just the house is fine. I have a few words for them if they're hiding my Reiko from me!" Minako is hollering as she makes her way to the nearest car, a pink Lexus LFA. Honestly whose idea was it to pick this color. It really is the opposite of discrete. Rei would know in an instant if Minako were looking for her. Rei hates this car. She claims it because of how expensive it is, but everyone knows she hates the color pink.

The ride over is silent, save or Minako's uneven breathing.

Arriving on the doorstep or Haruka and Michiru's mansion Minako doesn't even have the courtesy of knocking before bursting through the door. Why don't they lock their door? A thought for another time.

"Reiko!?" Minako calls into the empty foyer.

"She doesn't live here you know," Hotaru comes wandering out of the kitchen wearing a bored expression not bothering to look at who walked in.

"Okay then, I bet you know where she is though," Minako huffs. Any other situation she would be offended that Hotaru wasn't excited to see her after an entire year.

"Depends who's asking," Hotaru looks up and her eyes also burst out of her head. "Minako-san! Rei-san didn't say you were coming back so soon!" Hotaru runs up and hugs her favorite idol.

"Yes, I'm back. So you have seen my Reiko you said?"

"Oh yeah sure, she dropped off the car two days ago and I drove her to the shrine she-"

"The shine!" Minako nearly takes herself out with the force of her hand smacking her forehead.

"Thanks Hota-chan!" Minako is running out of the house before either has a chance to say goodbye.

"Hikawa Jinja!" Minako barely shuts the door before the car races out of the circular driveway. Later she should remember to give the man a raise.

The car arrives in front of the shone in record time.

"Would you like to me pick you up later?"

"No that's alright. We'll both need a ride home," Minako assures him.

"Yes ma'am I will wait here for your return."


	3. to Live Without You

"Mago, you can't sit there all day. It's not good for your health," Rei's grandfather stops by for the fifth time today urging her to come outside.

"I'm almost done," Rei figures if she says it enough times he might leave her alone.

"You said that hours ago, it's the late afternoon now child. I cannot let you stay here anymore," he enters the fire room and helps Rei to her feet. Her knees not used to supporting the weight after so many hours sitting.

"Yes Ojichan," Rei sighs complacently. Heading to her room she thinks about what she learned today.

Her original plan was to have no plan. She knows Minako will be at the shine only moments after she arrives home and finds it empty. After a days worth of sitting in front of the fire she is able to think more clearly and pinpoints exactly what she will say. The problem lies in the development Minako has gone through during her time on tour. It is plainly obvious to Rei that the change is due to their lack of connection, though she is too humble to admit that Minako needs her. Minako has become needy and clingy. She threw away their shared morals in an attempt to achieve momentary satisfaction. She's afraid she is losing Rei because of their distance.

Long before they were together, Rei was scared of commitment. Scared that whoever she was with would try to control her and suffocate her with unwanted attention. She thought she was lucky to have found love in Minako since Minako was focused on self-development. She had goals for herself that didn't revolve around their relationship. They had also been best friends for so long she didn't have to dig too deep to explain herself in a way Minako would understand. But recent events lead Rei to believe she put too much energy into remaining the same. She didn't want Minako to think she missed too much after being away for so long. But now she realizes that she has sacrificed her life, goals, and happiness to ensure Minako feels comfortable. It's time to think about her needs again. Starting with number one, happiness.

Other thoughts came to her while she was reflecting. Happier thoughts, things she hadn't taken the time to remember in years.

She remembered the first time they met. Minako was obnoxious. She happily pranced around with Usagi all the while making pouty faces at Rei for being boring. Nothing changed once they met each other.

She remembered the first time they hung out apart from the rest of the group. It was on accident when Minako showed up to the shrine to study nearly two hours after everyone else had left. Rei read while Minako whined about the rain. It was the first time anyone found out that Rei was a fan of superheroes.

She remembered the first group sleepover they had. Minako fooled Rei into getting drunk and they played strip poker. Rei passed out before she could even remove a sock.

She remembered the first fight they had. It was about Minako causing Rei to get drunk. That was when Rei vowed that she would spend the rest of her life tricking Minako as revenge.

She remembered the first sleepover they had alone. Thinking back on it, Rei thought it was weird this occurred the day of their first fight. Rei recalled feeling a certain way that had caused her to invite Minako to stay. That had caused her to think about love for the first time. Minako told her that night about her conquests, but she always wondered what it would be like with a woman.

She remembered the next sleepover they had. And the next, and the next. Each one a different first for them.

Through all the memories Rei's favorite is the first time Minako said 'I love you.' If she were to ask Minako right now when the first time was, she isn't sure Minako will say the same thing. Minako was quite preoccupied at the time she probably didn't even know it slipped past her lips Rei is sure that this was the first time though. She recalls it every time as if it were yesterday. She really does love Minako. If only things could've stayed that easy.

* * *

"And they still haven't put an escalator here," Minako whines to herself. She is surprised to see so many mikos wandering around when she finally reaches the top of the stairs. The last time she was here Rei was the only one. There are more visitors here than she remembers as well. Who knew time would actually heal this place. Despite all the mikos around, not one of them is the one she came looking for.

* * *

The image of Minako hovering above her floats in Rei's mind. The blonde goddess whispering soothing noises into her ear. It's their first time since Rei was so nervous she refused every time before, but Minako promised to lead her through it. Soft breaths ticked her neck while smooth hands caressed her arms. Rei starts breathing heavily, the image affecting her every time. She slides her own hand down her sternum just like she sees in the visual.

* * *

"Excuse me, is Hino Rei-san here?" Minako asks an unsuspecting miko. If she were to see the future she would have just barged straight into the shrine.

"The Prieste-Aino Minako-san! Is- is it really you?" the girl is speaking well above a normal pitch and volume thus alerting other mikos and visitors to come closer to get a peak at what seems to be an international idol.

"Ah…" Minako stumbles on her words, immediately regretting asking for assistance

"It is Minako-sama!"

"What is she doing here?"

"Can I get a picture?"

"I'm sorry I'm really only here speak with someone in particular," Minako calls before running into the building. She can hear the murmurs from outside. She hopes she didn't give too much away asking that miko where Rei is.

* * *

Rei can see herself allowing Minako to unbutton her shirt. She follows suit. She delicately brings her hand to the bottom of her bra enjoying the anticipation just like the very first time. Minako would tease her all day if she could, dancing around her nipple for as long as possible. Rei remembered the tightness she felt. She finally unclasps her bra just as the vision shows. She runs her palm over the hardened bud experimentally. It sends an immediate wave of pleasure to two places. She removes her shirt entirely and tosses it towards the closed door. Letting one hand massage her breast other slowly makes its way downward.

* * *

"What is such a pretty girl doing in this humble shrine?" Rei grandfather appears before the door Minako had just come bursting through.

"I-uh, hello Oijchan. Would Rei happen to be here?" she says politely despite almost forgetting her manners.

"It depends on what exactly you're here to do to my mago. She came here in a huff so I knew something was wrong. I hear you just got back today and you're already in my home."

"She- she wasn't at home when I got back. I just have to speak with her! Please," Minako pleads between breaths either from running too hard to fighting back tears. She hadn't come all this way only to be turned away at the last obstacle.

"She is unwell. Sitting in front of a fire for six hours a day is not good for someone so young," he says gruffly.

"I'm sorry I really didn't mean for any of this to happen! Just let me see her and I'll do everything I can to fix it!" Minako is starting to yell over the tears she can't prevent from falling.

"And do you know what 'it' is exactly my child?" Minako swears she can feel the man tense up.

"I don't! And I'm so sorry that I don't," Minako's blood pressure rises and she starts to head deeper into the house. "I just have to talk to her. I miss her so much. She means everything to me. I can't believe I let this happen," Minako is mumbling to herself as she heads towards Rei's room. She feels like she's going insane.

* * *

Reaching its final destination, Rei's hand sinks between her folds. The patch of hair tickling her wrist. If there were no good memories of Minako left at least she'll always have this. Remembering their first time has always been a turn on for Rei. Although she didn't say it out loud back then, it was also the first time she realized she loved Minako. Exploring herself she finds her clit and stoking it a few times, not enough to finish just yet. There is much more memory to go. Reaching over into her nightstand she produces what Minako would call her favorite past time. Clicking the vibrator on she lowers it to her entrance and dances around it for a while. She would much rather a clitoral orgasm but in her self-loathing masochistic mood she decides penetration would be best. Giving into her own desires she thrusts the length of the rubber cock inside herself. The pain turns to pleasure as the tips hits her back wall and the ears stimulate her clit. She's so tight that movement is limited so she chooses to enjoy the depth instead, at least until she gets herself acclimated. She and Minako haven't used many toys in their times together but Minako is no stranger and Rei has become less so in the last year. She doesn't take care of herself many times due to the sheer embarrassment she feels whenever she starts. But after a long grueling day of thinking, knowing Minako could be arriving at the shine any second she doesn't care anymore. Nor does she care that she is currently on holy land.

Finding her rhythm she sinks the vibrator deeper inside until it can't go any farther then pulls it out just to the point where the head is inside as not to stretch herself out and cause unwanted pain. She sticks to the rhythm until her arm starts to hurt. Taking that as a cue to finish she positions the head against her front wall with the rabbit ears on her clit she rides the vibrator vigorously until she can feel herself barreling towards maximum pleasure. The world is blocked out, it's only herself and her vision of Minako making love to her for the first time. The pressure is so strong she feels like she's going insane.

* * *

With a hand on the door Minako prepares herself to see her lover, in whatever state she may be in. She slides the door open.

* * *

In one word she reaches her peak right as her vision shows Minako screaming 'I love you." She screams out Minako's name and convulses her hair dancing over the pillow. The orgasm is the force of all the times she should have been having sex with Minako over the past year but wasn't. Considering a nap afterwards, Rei allows the waves to flow over her as well as the exhaustion.

* * *

Minako does a double take. She thought she was ready to see Rei either sad or happy or carefree or anything else however the scene currently before right now is absolutely in a different category that she did not prepare herself for. Out of nervousness she opens her mouth and says the first thing that falls out.

"I didn't think you'd start without me!"

Rei barely registers that someone is in the room. She is coming down from her high trying to process the words spoken by another person. She lazily turns her head towards the voice and not only is snapped from her fantasy but also her skin. Scared shitless Rei tries to decide what to say after being caught masturbating, how to cover up her nudeness, and process the fact that Minako, the girl she is currently running away from, is in her room.

"Minako!?" If it were possible to die from embarrassment Rei swears it would be in this exact moment.

"Rei?" Minako isn't sure where her witty comment came from but she misses the times when they happened so effortlessly. She is sorely out of practice.

"Wha- what are you doing her? I wasn't ex- expecting you," Rei started muttering words that are obvious lies.

"I could ask you the same thing, darling," Minako surprises herself with her condescending tone.

"I live here. I am the Priestess and thus I live here," Rei says definitively.

"Priestess? Live here? Reiko did- did you… Are you leaving me?" Minako is ready to have her second and final panic attack of the day, she's sure this one will definitely kill her.

"Minako no, no I would never leave you. I just- need some- time to think. You've been gone a long time and I'm not sure were the same people we think we are," Rei curses at the lack of dignity she has right now. Not only is she not following the plan and is trying to persuade someone not to have a mental breakdown while she is naked. She is also falling captive to Minako's spell. Like a lovesick puppy she will crawl back to Minako's side unless she starts fighting it now.

"What? Reiko I love you! That hasn't changed. I need you, more than ever right now," Minako sobs.

"I think that might be the problem. I can't be the one to help you every time. I just can't be there for anyone that much. I'm not like you. It's too much for me. And I'm sorry that you need me now and I can't be there for you but this is why I can't marry you. I can't be tied to someone all the time. I feel like I'm suffocating. I'm so sorry Minako. I have to find what's best for me right now," Rei fights her tears. She's rambling and she hates it.

"Reiko…" Minako has lost the ability for coherent speech.

"The pressure Minako, it's too much, I'm weak. You deserve someone who can take care of you all the time," Rei allows the tears to fall, there is no one or reason to hide them anymore.

"I want you Rei. There is no one else who knows me like you do. I'm so sorry that I'm the one who has let you down. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're so stressed. The tour has taken everything away from you. Your joy, your passion for life, for music, you're more tense, cautious. It scares me. I didn't want to give you another thing to worry about."

"I just need to remember what makes me happy. It's you. You don't even have to do anything, just exist. With me. And I promise I can find myself again. I'm tired of being sick, I'm tired of dreading what comes next, I'm tired of living without a purpose. I want to find purpose in music again, to do it for the right reasons. Find purpose in coming home every night. Please don't leave me."

"I just- just need time. But I promise you that I will come back. When you find purpose in what you love other than me, I'll come back." Sometimes a puppy is too loyal.

"I love you so much. So I'll fight for you. I'll do whatever the hell it takes Hino," Minako stands and closes the distance between her and Rei indicating she wants a hug.

Reveling in the warmth of her lover, Rei almost wishes that she could just run back to Minako and continue living the way things had been before the tour, but she knows that is impossible. Minako has an individual reason to exist again and for Rei, that's good enough. They are both on the paths to find themselves.


	4. Unless We're Together

"You don't think that I've forgotten what you like Reiko!" Minako squeals as she pins Rei to the bed.

"I think I need you to remind me," Rei moans seductively into her ear.

"I agree. Two months is a long time to go without Minako's magic touch."

"Two months? It's been six months!" a whining voice calls from under Minako's kisses.

"Six months since we've had sex or six months since you've been helping yourself apparently," Minako smirks.

Rei feels like flames are licking her face as she recalls their last meeting at the shrine. The kisses that only existed in her memories are now being delivered in droves onto her lips and jawline. Minako's ever soft lips leave a trail of heat down Rei's neck while gentle hands stroke the sides of her arm.

Minako lets her muscle memory take over however inside a war between not wanting to scare Rei away again and reminding her why she should never leave again clashes in her head. This moment is precious.

Rei opens her eyes and is surprised to see Minako's cerulean ones staring back at her.

"Are you alright?" Minako asks tentatively.

"Yes? Should I not be?"

"If you want to stop I would understand."

"Minako I want you to make me feel like I should never have left. Remind me why I came back."

"As you wish." Minako is glad the war inside her mind is won. However she still feels the need to savor this moment.

Rei feels Minako's hand slowly creep from her arm towards the center of her chest, her lips never ceasing. A warmth builds inside her; finally another chance with the woman she loves the way she wants them to be. She feels Minako suckling her neck fully aware there will be a mark for the future. The stray hand is moving far to slowly for Rei's liking so she reaches between them and starts to pull her shirt up on her own accord. Shortly after, Minako's hand reaches down to caress the taut skin covering Rei's stomach.

Rei's skin feels like living fire beneath her hand. In the past, Rei had always gotten hot when she was excited but this is a new level even for her. Minako figured that if Rei is feeling half of what she is right now it would be reasonable. The urge to ravish her girlfriend is soaring to new heights and yet she still can't help feeling like she should be holding back.

After what felt like the next longest millenia Minako's hand finally reaches the underside of Rei's breast. She feels the sparks of her lovers touch shoot directly to her erect nipples. Minako is purposefully teasing her. Rei groans thinking that the four months she hadn't visited was teasing enough. She needs Minako now and dammit if she can't get enough, she'll have to do it herself. She reaches up to feel herself but a firm grip stops her. Minako smiles smugly down at her.

"Six months can't be made up in six seconds Reiko," Minako laughs and pins Rei's arm above her head.

Rei throws her head back and groans loudly. It gives Minako enough time to pull Rei's offending clothing fully off her body leaving just her bra exposed. Getting the intended yelp Minako smiles and releases Rei arm instead bringing it up to cup her cheek and give her a chaste kiss on the lips. Placing both her hands on Rei's chest Minako finally makes her descent down Rei's body. Kisses are peppered down her body as Rei squirms under her in an attempt to soak up as much contact as she can manage.

Minako breathes in Rei's scent before she locks her fingers into the beltloops of Rei's skin tight jeans. She pulls and feels Rei's hips respond immediately. Rei seems to have forgotten about the longing in her breasts and is urging Minako to get inside of her but obviously Minako has other ideas. Sliding back up Reo's body until their faces are inches apart Minako starts to grind her hips in Rei's. The pressure and friction from their jeans ignites a fire within them. The seam of her pants rubbing right where she needs it. Yet it's still not enough for her to get the release she needs.

Rei grabs Minako's hips and guides then to grind down impossibly more until she is sure the heat radiating from both their centers is going to catch fire. Or it could just be the friction between the cloth but that's not nearly as sexy to think about.

Minako decides that's enough for now and it's time to move the show along so she quickly undoes the button and fly of not only her lover's but her own jeans as well. Soaking in the sight of Rei's expansive pale skin with only her thin panties and bra covering her decency, Minako hungrily grabs the inside of Rei thighs. Rei is wet enough to look as though she already finished but Minako knows better than that; Rei is far from done. Testing to confirm what she sees, she roughly rubs Rei through her lace panties.

Rei is finally getting the attention she has been craving since arriving and it feels so good. The fabric is already soaked through and is sliding between her lips as Minako assaults her most personal area. She tries to bring her sensitive nerves towards Minako's ministrations but the uneven pace leaves Rei whining.

Ready to make her move Minako snaps the front of Rei's bra open and watches in awe as her bare breasts spill out. If Minako had to pick one thing she missed most about Rei's body while she was away on tour she would immediately pick her perky breasts. They are just the right size, always attentive, and feel great in her mouth. Since Rei's skin is so fair, any mark Minako leaves stands out clearly. Marking Rei's nipples with her seal of approval is her favorite part of their intimate moments.

Rei has been quite fond of rough nipple play but tonight Minako seems gentle in comparison to what she does to herself in her free time. That would have to change later. Right now though she really needed Minako to fill her. She knows Minako likes to save her clit for last since it's so sensitive so she figures it will still be a while before she gets her release. No man would have been able to satisfy her with such little to offer. Only when she allowed the tip of her toys to touch her back wall did she feel much pleasure inside her body. And still Minako managed to make her feel things she didn't even know about her own body. Anticipation is radiating off her body in waves before Minako even pushes her panties aside.

Minako loves the way Rei keeps herself. It is so well manicured and yet shows signs of natural womanhood all the same. She strokes the short coarse hair covering Rei's sex enjoying pulling every once in a while to watch Rei squirm. She drags her finger though the pink lips collecting the liquid that seeped out during foreplay. Rei is so wet that she's not sure there will be resistance even if she uses her entire hand. But tonight is not the night for that. She can fuck Rei any other day, tonight is about making love and rekindling everything they missed.

Rei flicks her hips towards Minako's hand causing her finger to dip slightly farther into the channel than she has been. The feeling already driving Rei mad. She hadn't taken care of herself since the day at the shrine two months ago out of sheer embarrassment that someone would catch her again. This release would be a very highly needed one.

Slowly separating the lips Minako slips two fingers into Rei even farther. As expected there is little resistance so she is knuckle deep fairly quickly. Knowing that Rei is more sensitive outside her body Minako makes an extra effort to twist her fingers and add pressure to every wall she can reach.

Rei is rolling in ecstasy at the thought of Minako finally going down on her that she is ready to come the second Minako enters her. Unfortunately, despite her want and need to release she can't get her body to cooperate so she is stuck waiting until Minako will give her mercy.

Minako brings her mouth down to taste the delectable taste that is her girlfriend's juices. After a few short licks she removes her finger and latches onto the vaginal opening. She wants to make sure Rei is all ready to go when she comes. Leaving no trace of arousal Minako shifts her mouth up to Rei's awaiting clit. Sucking as hard as she can and massaging it with her tongue she makes Rei see stars.

Rei can barely contain herself anymore. Her legs tighten around Minako's head as she rides into her face. She can feel her eyes rolling back into her skull as her head flails. The pressure is still building up between her legs and she is sure Minako already has come running down her chin. Rei has always been liberal with the amount of come that passes through her lips during her orgasm. There really isn't such a thing as clean sex when it comes to Rei but Minako loves it as she laps up every last drop.

The orgasm was everything she hoped it would be. Begrudgingly she admitted to herself that Minako was right and they couldn't make up six months in a matter of seconds. Sensual Minako is not something that she gets to experience very frequently yet it is a nice treat. Next time though she will make sure Minako fucks her until she's sore into the next century.


End file.
